Heroes' Twilight: Rise of Legends
by Morisatou Keiichi
Summary: An evil, spanning five millennia. A group of heroes, all united under a common goal. A war, to end all wars.Thus begins the eternal conflict that had never ended. First chaper REPOSTED, but story remains same!
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

****

_'What was our purpose in life? With the Sorceress gone, SeeD did not seem needed anymore.'_

-Quistis Trepe, Reflections

**********

  We were SeeD.

  We were the elite mercenaries, the mysterious yet deadly force that was for hire.

  Six years ago, we slew Ultimecia, the one feared by mortals. A year ago, we vanquished Sorceress Rinoa with the help of Esthar and Galbadia.

  We were unstoppable. 

  Yet, in the aftermath of Sorceress Rinoa, there was no sorceress that rose to take her place. It would seem that the cycle had ended, but magic still retained its place within the world. We were victorious, and none could stand before us.

  Various new nations, emerging from the world hired us for various reasons. We were called upon to remove shifty politicians, we were called upon to aid armies, and we were called upon to be present as a representative of SeeD at the development of several new towns in Centra. 

  It would seem at last that the world knew peace from the Sorceresses. 

  A peace that was short lived.

**********

**Conference Room, Administrative Floor, ****Balamb****Garden******

  Squall Leonhart Loire, High Commander of the SeeD Alliance sat at the head of a conference table that included all of SeeD's top personnel. On his right was Headmistress Quistis Trepe; on his left was Deputy Headmistress Xu Xiao Ling. The table was round, to prevent superiority, and seated around the commander were his most trusted friends and part of the SeeD High Council, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin. 

  On the other half sat Master Martine of Galbadia Garden, reinstated and totally loyal to Squall. Beside him sat Master Carol of T-Garden, a tall, aloof lady who was slightly older than Squall. Next to them sat White Commander Sophia Mistral Fatima, leader of the White SeeD. Between the delegates, various Garden Faculty, now garbed in black robes waited, each totally obedient to Squall.

  Any event which gathered so many important personnel into a single place was bound to be important.

  Or dangerous.

  The room was a large one, with high windows opening up to the sky and displaying a view of the back part of Garden, as it was located in the rear end of 3F, now known as the Administrative Floor, due to all the faculty offices and the High Command Centre located there. From the windows, one could see both the cerulean heights above that birds flew happily around in, and also the depths of the azure seas, teeming with countless fishes that gave the water a silvery sheen.

  So peaceful, completely belying the nature of the meeting that was about to ensure.

  Squall stood up, commanding the attention of the other personnel. "I am glad you all could make it to this meeting. We have an extremely delicate matter to put on the floor here."

  Xu handed him a data disk, which he inserted into the 3D holoprojector mounted in the centre of the round table, and it displayed a report that could be read by all around the table at once as it was a holoprojection with overlapping waves. "As you can see, this is an anonymous letter from someone sent to us via NetLink's Cable Mail service. The contents are as follows:"

  _"We, of the citizens' wishes that may represent a negligible interest to you, yet greater to the outside world, demand that SeeD be disbanded immediately. The world wearies of war, and SeeD fuels that war. Disband now, or face imminent conflict between the citizens, and your beloved Gardens." The last words were the worst, and they had yet to come while everyone was simmering with resent. _"Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec."__

  The muscles at his jaw hardened. "The floor is now open to anyone who would like to debate or comment on this disturbing matter." As Squall sat down, it was obvious to all in the group that he was fighting back anger and hatred which was unusual for someone like him.

  Selphie was the first one to shoot up. "NO WAY! They can't just order us to disband like that! Don't they have any sense of gratitude when we saved the world so many times? What about the times when we did all of their dirty work!? They're just being mean! I say we take Garden's new rocket launchers and blow everyone to teeny-tiny smithereens!"

  On normal occasions, that statement would have been greeted with some incredulity, but for once, no one made a sound in protest. Sophia from the White SeeD stood up, her eyes blazing. "What about the orphans we have with us!? Most of SeeD consists of people with no family, no home! We can't just abandon all of them like that!"

  "Yeah, I agree!" Zell stood up and began swatting at the air.

  "Count me in!" drawled Irvine from his seat, the cowboy hat over his eyes. Quistis looked restrained, as if she was trying not to utter a dreadful curse, which was most unlike her.

  Over and over again, he heard the same arguments. 

  "We can't just leave those SeeD alone!"

  "What about the Gardens? They're our home! The only home we have!"

  "We did so much for the world! And this is how they treat us!?"

  Xu had made her stand. "Squall, isn't your father the President of Esthar? Can't he do anything?"

  Squall shook his head. "No. This remember, is not a formal or even official declaration. We must not drag the other leaders into this matter, or it may instill the same resent within their minds. Everyone, calm down please. Remember, this is not, I repeat, NOT an official declaration. We do not know if it is though, or otherwise."

  Xu shook her head sadly. "No…have they forgotten it is their own leaders who hire us? Did we not merely serve their needs? And have we not brought peace to the world?"

  There were many loud agreements, especially from Zell who was practically fuming with rage and impatient to beat up something. Squall nodded curtly. "The reason whoever it is that wrote the letter used those last words is not clear. If it is merely a foolish civilian, we shall deal with them promptly, and hand them over to the Courts."

  "The Sorceress was killed, but we must remember that Magic still persists. Should magic vanish, then so will the Sorceresses. Zell, I need you to proceed to Deling City, where we have traced the message from."

  Squall's cold, icy gaze swept over all of them.

  "We will not be taken down so easily."

**********

A/N: Okay, this is a different prologue, but the story remains the same! Thank you to all whom review!


	2. Examination

**Examination**

****

_'Over and over again, the cycle flows. Over and over again, we face our demons._

_Death leads to life, which ultimately leads to death again. Everything within our world is a cycle. Nothing lasts forever, save the powers of death and life.'_

**********

**Vehicle****Bay****, Main Floor, B-Garden**

  Quistis stood atop a balcony which led from the main hall to the Vehicle Bay, and gazed down into the vast expanse of darkness below. It merely seemed dark to her however, due to the fact that she had entered from the brightly lit corridors above. 

  The Bay was vast, easily ten or more times the size of the former one. It covered a whole wing of Garden, and its depths went as far as the MD Level. In fact, the Airship Bay was built around the main energy core of Garden which produced all the energy needed to maintain functionality of the huge machine. The Ragnarok and several other light airships known as the Attack Wings resided in the Airship Bay, and could be launched within ten minutes of orders.

  Right now, several SeeD vehicles and equipment crates were being loaded onto the SeeD train that waited two floors below. The engine itself was a huge thing, loaded with awesome power within the titanium frame that enabled it to survive the launch from Garden. Several extendable Rocket Engines were mounted into the locomotive, and it was able to descend from Garden's vehicle bay from a height of sixty metres.

  Quistis turned to the only other High SeeD who would be assisting her in the mission, Irvine Kinneas. All of the SeeDs who were with Squall when Ultimecia fell were given the rank of High SeeD, and part of the Council that determined SeeD's actions.

  "Irvine, I see you are well. Eager to assist in the mission?"

  Irvine nodded in his usual lazy manner, and tossed Quistis a wink and a charming grin. Quistis sighed and headed to the lift that would bring them down to B2, or else known as the V1. All of the land vehicles were stored there, due to it being nearer to the ground versus the B1. 

  Today was the final SeeD Examination of the year, and all SeeD cadets taking the examination were headed to Timber, where monsters had encircled the city, trapping all its inhabitants. From recon pictures taken by SeeD copters, the situation was pretty bad. Even helicopters or VTOLs that tried to escape were taken down by a vicious combination of Thrustaveis and Zuus. Monsters from all corners of the world were congregating on Timber unlike any other conflagration ever seen before. 

  Gaylas were seen floating in the outer streets of Timber, and several Behemoth herds had set up a family there. The outermost parts of Timber, including the other half of the Train Station were now under monster control. 

  Quistis smiled at the stupidity of that statement, for she was linking the monsters with thinking beings, and that they were not. She tapped the control panel lightly, watched with some guarded amusement as Irvine scrambled onto the platform and straightened his hat to prevent it from falling into the abyss below. Quistis hated to look down. She herself was not fond of the forty metre drop to B1, and another fifty metres to V1.

  At length, they stood before twenty-four SeeD, all of whom were to engage the monsters in the exams. An Instructor stood before each squad of three, and an additional twenty SeeD stood behind as backup. From the number of SeeD that were to be deployed, Squall certainly did not underestimate the monster threat.

  Upon seeing her, the cadets snapped unanimously into a parade rest stance and all talking ceased. Smiling slightly, Quistis nodded once and began the briefing.

  "Good morning. Two hours ago, a priority call for SeeD was made by the Timber Unification regarding the monster situation. Intelligence Minister Watts gave us these reports:"

  "The monsters have overrun the following areas: The West Wing of the Train Station, Balamb-Timber Line, Main Gates, and outer farmlands. Our mission is to reclaim the outer lands and secure the city from the monsters. The Squad Assignments are as follows."

  "Squad A, establish a data and information central at the Timber Square, which will remain as our base of operations for this mission due to its strategic location. Squad B will guard the data central and the Timber Central, where the Ministers are gathered. Squads C and D will assist the militia in recovering local areas. The remaining four squads will proceed to the outer regions and secure them. The monsters appear to breed in the north-western forest, and once their location is pinpointed, a SeeD bombing run shall begin."

  Quistis glanced around. "Are there any questions? No? Very well. Proceed onto the _Sleipnir, and we shall head to Timber. SeeD, attention! Dismissed!"_

**********

**Train Cabin B, _Sleipnir_**

****

  Cadet Shinken Zanarkand and Cadet Anzu Macalania walked into the cabin, following their team leader as Selphie and Zell had done so long ago with Squall. The only difference was that this was a new generation, and the train was highly superior to that of old. 

  "Alright team! We have what could be classified as the dumbest, most inane and annoying job in all of SeeD history: Guard duty. Yay, three cheers."

  Zaon Bevelle, Squad B leader, did not appear to be happy at all. He was instead, slumped on a couch and looking aimlessly at his large, long katana that could have cleaved through a T-Rexaur without much trouble. Anzu looked rather worriedly at him. "Zaon, are you well? You appear to be slightly weary to me."

  Zaon managed a smile. "Haha, nothing, just that we're stuck on guard duty! And we're probably way better than those dudes who got the real jobs!"

  Zanarkand seated himself by the window, choosing instead to enjoy the launch sequence rather than listen to Anzu comforting Zaon.

  "Hey, it's not all that bad! At lest we get to pass without much difficulty and all!"

  "Yeah, but look at the waste of our talents! I mean, GUARD duty??"

  Zanarkand spoke softly and slowly, as though he doubted himself. "The Commander and his friends were on guard duty before they gained their ranks."

  Zaon rounded on Zanarkand. "Hey, you! I didn't ask for YOUR opinion, so do me a damned favour and shut the hell up!" Zanarkand made no move save to turn his face back to the window. He did not blame Zaon for hating him; it was a family thing.

  Two generation ago, in the town of Dollet, a Bevelle and Zanarkand met for the first time. They were originally business partners, but somehow, the investments that the Bevelle family placed within the Zanarkand Company went broke, and they lost everything. A generation later, the Bevelle family recovered from the extensive damages, but their fury was rekindled when Jonouchi Bevelle fell in love with Shizuka Zanarkand. They married and eloped against their family's orders, and were never seen again, save by travellers passing by the small town of Balamb.

  Zanarkand smiled bitterly. It was like a modern Romeo and Juliet, and he could not help but think that eth former generations were nothing more than imbeciles. He was an orphan due to a Bevelle-funded hit squad that killed his entire family, and Zaon's parents were gone as well, slain by Jack Zanarkand's vengeful cousins, who owned a massive financial empire, a zaibatsu, somewhere in Esthar. They did not give a damn about him, however.

  Zaon returned to his moody grumbling, and Zanarkand drew his light sword to prepare it for battle. He took several Gems from his belt pouch to slide them into the hilt, increasing the attack and defense of his weapon. The sword he used was named Caladbolg, and found in the Centran Ruins long ago. It was a Zanarkand heirloom, as Zaon's Masamune was, forged five millennia ago by the master sword smith Masamune for the Bevelle clan.

  Anzu, giving up at changing Zaon's mind, seated herself beside Zanarkand; perhaps due to the fact that Zaon's sword was too big for her to sit next to him. She tried to speak with Zanarkand, but he seemed lost in a world of his own. It was only when she playfully raised his chin to her face did he wake up.

  "Ah! Anzu, please don't do that!"

  Anzu giggled girlishly, and smiled. "Why, are you afraid I'm gonna bite you?"

  Humour was not lost on Zanarkand, however serious he could be. "I'm more afraid of you kissing me."

  "Hmph! As if I would ever kiss you!"

  Zanarkand might have taken the comment as offensive, if not for the sweet grin on Anzu's cute face. "Well…who knows?"

  Anzu was about to answer when Zaon's cold, stern voice cut in.

  "Why would she? You're nothing more than a useless goon. I would think that a Behemoth possesses a higher intelligence quotient than you do."

  Zanarkand instantly bit his lip and returned to gazing out of the window, somehow feeling really glad that Anzu was sticking up for him as she reprimanded Zaon, who took no notice except to plant a huge kiss on Anzu, which shut her up for a long time.

  As the train began to move, Zanarkand wondered how it would feel to have someone really love you. He had never known anyone's love, not even his uncles or aunts, for he was but a month old, in the large Zanarkand estate when his parents were killed. Someone then brought him to a Centran orphanage, but it was full, leaving him only to live with his uncle. 

  The old man had despised him, making him do all the hard work everyday, and even whipping him. He still had the scars where the razor whip had slashed into his skin, carving grooves four inch deep. That was probably the reason why pain didn't really bother him. The last time he was training with the others, a monster had cast Pain on all of them, but he was surprised to find himself hardly affected.

  At the age of seven, he was sent off to Garden, where he trained with the other SeeD. At ten, he heard of the SeeDs who saved the world, and was humbled by the fact that he had once spoken to the leader, now his Commander, Squall, and asked him to do some magic for him. The leader had obliged by a Blizzara, and he had been stunned by the beautiful ice.

  The train increased speed as the launch ramp lowered. The ramp had a flat road for normal vehicles, and a rail track for the train, named after Odin's horse Sleipnir. Garden decreased it's altitude until the bottom of the ramp was forty metres-still a significant drop-from the rail below. At Nida's go ahead, the Rocket Engines kicked in and Zanarkand felt the G-force pushing him back into his seat as Sleipnir lifted off Garden and plummeted down in a controlled descent. The driver had to align the train perfectly with the tracks or face derailment, and Zanarkand felt the usual rush of adrenaline as the train landed with a thump on the rail.

  Sparks flew everywhere as rapid brakes were engaged and the Rocket Engines were deactivated. Behind them, the monolithic Garden rose majestically back into the heavens, and the train sped towards Timber. 

**********

A/N: Well, here's the next one! I'd really LOVE to thank all of you who reviewed: you made me feel like continuing!!

I'm sure the symbolism is just so obvious, and let me say one thing: The world of Squaresoft is always related.

Always.

Zanarkand is the future founder of Zanarkand, and Zaon Bevelle. His name will be familiar to any FFX player (Yunalesca's husband), and well, I won't ruin it any more!

Enjoy!


	3. Torment

**Torment**

****

_'Hey, Squall, did I ever tell you how I felt when Danielle died…? I-I know what you're going through, man, but we have to face the facts._

_ Rinoa-isn't on our side anymore.'_

-Zell Dincht, _Pain_

**********

**High Command, Administrative Floor, B-Garden**

  Squall stared unblinkingly at the large ECD screen that displayed the SeeD examination progress thus far. Lionheart glimmered in its sheath, indomitable, indestructible. 

  The 3F had been renamed to Administrative Floor, following the construction of high Command and the relocation of the Instructor dormitories and offices to the highest floor. In the rearward part of Garden lay the huge conference room, where important meetings were held. Squall's personal room was located to the left of High Command, and Quistis' to the left. 

  Right now, he found himself remembering the old days, where he had stepped into Headmaster Cid's office, with Zell, Selphie and Nida. Heck, he even played cards with the headmaster once. The old man sure knew how to build a deck.

  It was hard to believe, that he was dead. Cid had always been a lighthouse for them in a chaotic world, a bastion of hope, a fortress of security. That he was no longer around, with Edea dead as well, struck an unusual lance of pain into Squall's heart. He remembered, when Rinoa had tried to kill Edea, Cid had fought bravely against the witch, using his deadly martial arts to great effect, but still insufficient to quell the might of Rinoa's magic. 

  A small hand tapped his shoulder, and Squall jumped in fright. Regaining his composure, he turned around to see a smiling Melanie, his chief tactical officer and blushed slightly. "Oh. Hi."

  "Sir, are you okay? You do not seem well; maybe you would like to take a rest?"

  "No! I'm fine!" Squall replied harshly, and then regretted it as Melanie drew back in shock. "I'm sorry, Melanie. It's just that I have a lot of thing on my mind right now." Even as he said it, the excuse sounded worse than something Laguna could come up with. 

  Melanie gave him an encouraging smile, for she knew what the Commander was going through. They had known each other for five years, and while their friendship was not always pleasant, each of them knew the other cared much indeed.

  _"Hello, Squall! My name is Melanie Mi'hen, and I'm your new Tactical Ops Chief! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_  "…you will address me only by the following: Sir, or Commander Leonhart."_

From that first interchange of speech, Melanie and Squall had disliked each other. Yet, that frost had been broken when Garden was attacked by the Sorceress, and several of her minions had entered the High Command. Melanie was taken captive by them, and Squall had rescued her. 

  _"I-er-thank you…sir."___

_  "Whatever. Return to your duty."_

His reaction was cold, but a certain measure of kindness had changed the way Melanie viewed Squall. From then on, they were as close as the others were with Squall. He had gotten used to her cheerfulness, and Melanie endeavoured constantly to change Squall's perspective of life and duty, something she had tried her utmost and accomplished no small bit towards her goal. Melanie was adept in the staff arts, and unlike normal staff or rod users, she used the rod as an offensive weapon as well as defensive, as she was skilled in martial arts as well.

  "Sir, are you sure you don't need anything?"

  "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. How do our SeeD fare in battle?"

  Melanie skimmed a report from a nearby monitor, and gave him a cheery thumbs-up. "They have departed for Timber, and should reach their designated drop point within five minutes. SeeD deployment is scheduled to engage at the moment of arrival, "she said, pushing a lock of long strawberry-blonde hair back into its place, from which it had got loosened from. She was considered beautiful by most of Garden's male populace, with her regal-looking facial features and deep azure eyes. However, she chose to remain aloof, and even though Squall was no expert on emotions, far from it, in fact, he was a little surprised at her decisions. 

  Squall pondered for a moment, weighing the consequences of his decision. "Melanie, you are aware that Doctor Odine requests several specimens?"

  Melanie looked puzzled for a moment before clapping her hands once together. "Oh! So, you want them to get some monsters from Timber?"

  "Yes. Can you relay the order? It is better that they understand the mission perimeters before they engage the enemies, or else, the SeeD will have a hard time relaying the orders to the cadets."

  Melanie grinned and saluted in her particularly cute way. "Okie-dokey, sir! I'll get on to it!"

  Wondering what was wrong with the normal salute, Squall smiled and returned to gazing at the screen. It would not be long now, before the SeeD cadets would enter a trial not unlike his own of old.

*********

_'…but time flows like a river, and history repeats itself.'_

-Sword of Mana, Squaresoft.

*********

**_Sleipnir, en route to Timber Confederation_**

  Zanarkand stared at the ECD screen as it displayed a new set of instructions that set Zaon's teeth on edge. 

  "What!? First they want us to exterminate the threat, now they want us to capture two high-level monsters to take back?"

  Anzu looked up placidly. "Hey, at least we aren't the ones tasked with it! The squads at the Main gate are, so please stop raging, Zaon…it's not good for you."

  _How caring…Anzu was always like that, and will always be…whoever gets her is one lucky guy._

  Zaon grimaced, but held his tongue and strode out of the cabin, muttering something about looking at the scenery. Zanarkand did look out, and he saw forest, forest and more forests. Clearly, Timber was near. 

  At length, without much further grumblings, the SeeD cadets reached Timber, known as the Confederation now as it had taken several hundred acres of countryside under its protective wing. 

  Of course, a fat lot of help that was now.

  Out in the farmsteads, monsters devoured cattle and crops, swarming across the lands and rampaging through docile chocobos farms as well as trampling the Gyshal Greens. It was a horrible sight, even more so as a group of patrolling militia soldiers were eaten alive by the fiends. Their screams were audible through the bullet-proof glass.

  Zanarkand smiled grimly as he sheathed Caladbolg. There would be retribution to dish out today. 

**********

  It was pure chaos in Timber.

  Monsters were choking the skies, and the militia fought desperately to keep them at bay. SeeD was a welcome addition, though insufficient to stem the tide. The Timber Maniacs shop was in a shambles, and the Inn was nonexistent. In its place stood a large gun embankment, upon which the monsters broke like waves on a rock as its autocannon sent 30mm bullets smashing through the fiends.

  Zanarkand however, saw none of this as he was standing guard beside the Tech Squad, or else known as Squad A. They had established a data central as per Quistis' orders, and were handling reports quickly and accurately. Garden's Intel Division, with its HQ in the higher floor of Trabia Garden was legendary, and these cadets would one day be part of that division. Squad A consisted of two girls and a young man, all of whom seemed eager to do their duty.

  Something that Zaon very obviously was not.

  "Ah, damn it! Why am I stuck here! I want to be out there, on the field of renown, winning battles!!!" Not for the first time, he was grumbling at a voice far from being inaudible. Anzu sighed and sat down by a roadside curb, trying to concentrate on her assignment. 

  Zanarkand in turn stood alone by the data central, looking over the banks of equipment to get a view of the current situation. According to fast reports flying in, the monsters at the Main Gate were being held back, although only by the sheer will of the defending cadets. The extermination teams along with their Instructors were already searching for the monster points, and from what Zanarkand read, Squad F was down, surrounded by monsters and pinned in the middle of a forest, with their vehicle, a hovercraft, wrecked. Several heartbeats later, the last message from Squad F was that of its Instructor saying something.

  "Goodbye, SeeD."

  Then, silence.

  Zanarkand could not help but shiver as he realized that four lives were now gone, and he had even seen the Instructor yesterday, while in the cafeteria. It was eerie, and that an Instructor would lose to the monsters, perhaps more of sheer number rather than skill, but nonetheless still lose, was not an encouraging thing for him. 

  Apparently, the data officers felt the same way too, as one of them looked down for a moment, and wiped several tears from her eyes. She probably was a close friend of the Instructor, or of a person within the squad, perhaps even having a relationship with him. Zanarkand said nothing, as was his wont, but knew this to be part of a test, as all things in life were.

  More reports came in, some joyous, announcing the victories in the front, some tinged with sorrow as they stated the losses suffered by their squad, more often in terms of human life than of machines.

  Suddenly, a priority message to the data central from Sleipnir alerted him. Garden had detected a large group of monsters approaching from the railway line that passed by the Square. Timber locks were engaged, but in an unheard of combination, the flying monsters were actually _carrying_ the land monsters over the locks and into the city.

  From behind them, Zanarkand heard several roars and many more screams. He turned around slowly, unsheathing Caladbolg and Junctioning GFs within his mind. Magic swirled around his hands as he prepared to unleash a storm of Blizzagas at the encroaching monsters. Zaon was on his feet, grinning wildly as he rested Masamune on its tip by his feet, and grasped the handle with both hands while a golden aura encased him within its powerful grasp, unlocking his hidden potential. Anzu twirled her twin pistols and planted her feet firmly, once behind the other to prevent recoil, and aimed with the legendary accuracy that could only have been honed by Irvine, master sharpshooter.

  It looked like battle was imminent.

**********

A/N: Well, so I do this yet again, but with some twists, no?

Thanks very much to Etherealist and Kitian for reviewing, along with others! I'll try my utmost not to disappoint you again!.


	4. Hybrid Awakening

**Hybrid Awakening**

****

_'…ve all have ze different side to us, merely when it chooses to awaken iz ze difference!!'_

-Doctor Odine, unpublished notebook

*********

**Timber, Square**

  Zanarkand snarled as his sharp blade carved through monster carapace as easily as it had air, and the lethal weapon slammed down full force on the Wendigo's skull, cutting the monster's brain neatly into two. Before waiting for his attack to finish, he had flung out a hand and called upon his GF from his mind. 

  Bahamut appeared amidst a tidal force of air, and unleashed his hellish fury upon the hapless monsters, clearing a way for Zanarkand to engage his Blitzkrieg, a most powerful Limit Break, where he spun around in deadly strikes, dealing out damage to all around him before cutting across the targets with an 'X' shaped Cross Cut.

  While the young man was a blur of power, Zaon was using a far simpler, but no less deadly method. Using his prodigious strength and the weight of his massive blade, he simply knocked each one of the monsters around him away to deal with later. As one such monster, an Adamantoise, was knocked to land on its back, Zaon leapt onto its underside and cast a Flare behind him, propelling the monster with him on it forwards, Masamune outstretched, dealing death as it passed through the monsters like a hot knife through butter.

  Anzu was far more cautious about their allies in the data central, holding back to shoot down any monsters that got close enough to be a threat. The Intel Officers were raising several different frequencies, asking for backup in the event that they were overrun. Despite all of the countermeasures and their presence in the Square, Anzu knew that the monsters were just too many to drive off. Her Supreme Bullet attack took down two monsters with a bullet to their craniums while another was blown to bits by her GF.

  Zaon grit his teeth and ploughed through the monsters, "There's-too-many of them. We'll never make it."

  Over the ferocious cries of the beasts and the sounds of fighting, Zanarkand hollered back. "We need to pull back! Zaon, are you listening!?"

  "NO WAY! I'm not gonna pass this chance up and defy orders! I'm sticking to this spot until help comes-or otherwise!"

  Zanarkand cursed under his breath and flung his sword into the throng of monsters in an extremely risky move that left him unarmed for several moments. The blade spun through the monsters, dishing out hurt on all sides. Hurt that was not easily forgotten, as the monsters all turned to him who had injured their comrades so.

  _What the hell? Monsters can't assess the situation!_

His hand flew to his back pocket, where he drew a Bomb Core from, and junctioned all his Firagas to his Elemental Defence Slots. "Take this!"

  The resulting explosion cleared a path long enough for him to rush through and retrieve Caladbolg. Immediately, he found himself encircled within impossible numbers of the creatures, which closed in, casting Curaga on their brethren. 

  "Shit."

**********

  Quistis flew high in the air onboard a SeeD attack copter, one of the three that were deployed from Garden and now launched missiles into the flock of Thrustaveis that swarmed them. She recoiled slightly as the copter shredded the fiends with its rotor blades, but losing altitude as the influx of monster parts jammed the motors, which let out a high pitched whine as they fought to re-establish levitation.

  "Dammit, main engines jammed. Stabilizers failing, impact imminent. Instructor, we need to evacuate."

  Quistis nodded, and gestured for the others to jump off first. She needed to buy them some time to cut through the monsters.

  _Shiva, hear my call. _

The Ice goddess materialized beside Quistis, standing two feet taller than her and looking rather large in the cramped cockpit. "Mistress, what do you wish of me?"

  "Create a column of ice from the ground, and aim at those monsters. The other will be able to escape easier that way, including those with no Float spells."

  Shiva vanished, and soon after her disappearance, a fifty metre long column of ice speared up, impaling several monsters and sending them shrieking to the ground. From her peripheral vision, Quistis saw several of her SeeDs leap onto the pillar and slide down with the expert agility that only an experienced SeeD possessed. Her objective met, Quistis punched the button that opened the thick glass cockpit and leapt out, mentally recalling Shiva to her mind. 

  "Float!"

  The bubble of air wrapped around her, and she felt her descent slowing…guided by the spell as it reshaped air to form a cushion beneath her, not unlike that of a hovercraft. Within five minutes, she was past the cloud of monsters and on the ground, watching the chopper carve a fiery streak through the air as it exploded in mid-flight, clearing the skies of monsters.

  On the ground, the battle was no less severe. She had landed in the square, and made her way hurriedly towards the data central. "Intel team, pack up and Evac! Relocate to the train station! Squad B, get out of here!"

  A tall young man wielding a massive katana yelled back in defiance. "Not a chance ma'am! We stay to cover their retreat!"

  Another cadet who gripped a light sword fought his way towards Quistis, and she saw that his left arm was wounded badly, hanging limp by his side. From the way he held his teeth, she knew it was serious. "Instructor, we'll cover you guys. Just-damn-get the hell out!"

  Even as he spoke from behind gritted teeth, Quistis saw the Intel Officers dash out, under the cover fire of another cadet. She could not suppress a tinge of sadness that they would lose some very good cadets, but the beseeching look that the blade cadet gave her made up her mind. "Very well, Cadet…" she glanced at his nametag. "Zanarkand, and team leader Zaon. Your dedication shall be remembered."

  It was halfway back to the train when she decided there were enough deaths.

  "SeeD members, follow me. Move out and secure the Square."

*********

  Zanarkand slashed like a man possessed, and fought so ferociously that hi blade was singing as it clove through the air and blazed from the Firaga he cast upon the titanium steel. Enhanced by the magic, the blade was a deadly beam of red-hot light as it seared limbs from monsters. Zaon unleashed Break after Break, rendering the monsters all but useless against the hail of bullets that soon followed from Anzu's gun.

  Despite all their efforts, the fiends soon had them cornered, and Zanarkand had his back pressed against Zaon's and Anzu's as they all gasped for air, surrounded and without hope. Anzu was a deathly sheet of white as she spoke.

  "Well guys…I guess…that…our tale ends here."

  Zanarkand made no move except to tighten his one good arm's grip on the sword but he agreed with Anzu's not-so-optimistic projection. Zaon was shaking his head in disbelief. "Anzu…I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

  The monsters which had been encircling them, as though to test their strength, sent a trio of Chimeras out to attack. Zanarkand slashed through them, but heard Zaon say something.

  "Anzu…if I didn't ask you to join SeeD, this would never have happened. I'm sorry….what your parent must think of me now..."

  "Hey, I wanted to come too! It wasn't your fault, and besides-"

  Zanarkand slew the last Chimera and turned his attention to the remaining monsters, but not before he heard Anzu say. "I had a nice time with you guys."

  Futile.

  This was all futile, if everyone was to die in the end.

   Zanarkand gathered the inner power of his soul, and shaped it into a being, not even consciously aware of what he was doing. All he knew was rage, rage at the futility of everything in life; his being born into the world, only to be enslaved and punished cruelly by his uncle, the futility of joining SeeD, the futility of everything.

  He leapt out in a sudden move that caught even himself off guard and sliced through the monsters. "What's all this talk about death!? Do you want everything to just go to hell?"

  "I don't know about you guys, but I will not allow everything to be in vain. At least we got the Intel Officers out, and now, let's get ourselves out!"

  They stood there for a moment, watching mutely as the boy with the broken arm fight his way through the monsters, as though he was possessed.

  And indeed he was.

**********

  Zanarkand stood within himself, peering into a mist of colour, and seeing the world rather differently. He saw himself fighting, far better than he could have ever dreamed of, and was not making any conscious thought of fighting.

  This was very strange.

  Very, very strange.

  _Hello, Zanarkand._

He spun around, and realized that he was talking to himself. Well, in a sort of way. He was inside himself, and the other guy in control of himself was talking to him. 

  A mirror image of him stood before him, with the same blue hair which projected forwards for about three inches in a fringe before curving with sharp right angles down to either side of his head. (think anime)

  "Who-who the hell are you!?"

  _I am you, or rather, a part of you. I am the one who keeps you within the world, the one who ensures you do not fade away like destiny foretold you would._

Instantly, images from a not-so-distant past flashed within his head. He saw a young boy, covered with blood from numerous gashes and cuts being transferred to the emergency room in a hospital, staining the floor red with his crimson life. His eyes were shut, and he murmured deliriously.

  Zanarkand recoiled in horror as the scene resembled one from his own memory, where he had been rushed to the hospital by concerned neighbours after his lashing. That was the lashing that had cut deep wounds into his back, and the last thing he remembered after that was being covered with his own blood. 

  "I-I nearly died."

  _Wrong. You died. However, a part of you wished to keep on living so badly, and added to the __Phoenix_ Pinion used by the medical staff, I was born from that combination. I am your anger. I am your repent. I am your deepest desires, which you keep hidden behind that mask of politeness the world knows as Shinken Zanarkand.__

Zanarkand did not believe his ears. However, watching himself fight like a demon, he was forced to concede that it was not his normal style.

  "So, what do you wish of me?"

  _I shall appear to you, in the times when you require me most. You will remember nothing of this, save the next time we meet. My duty here is done, and I believe you are now safe with an Instructor._

So saying, he felt himself coming to, remembering nothing of the past few minutes, and with Quistis by his side. Losing all energy, he fell to the ground, and was not worried somehow, by the cries of the others.

  The darkness was inviting. 

  It always had been. 

**********

A/N: It's getting longer! The chapters are getting longer!!!!!

Okay, thanks to all, and does Squall really seem to like Melanie? I didn't really think of that, only them as friends….or more later on.

Anyway, the next chapter will be about the other FFVIII characters!!!


	5. Stealth

**Stealth**

****

_'Missions can be accomplished through stealth as well as brute force, and determining which approach is better suited is the difference between a normal person and a SeeD.'_

-Advisor Cid Kramer, _In Memory_

**********

**Slums, Deling City, Galbadia**

  It was the hour when evil stirred, when chaos reigned, and when law failed to be established. It was in the darkest hour, and in the darkest of moods that Zell Dincht walked down a dirty, stinky, foul alleyway. He knew that it was not their fault that the poor were as they were, but he could not shake a feeling of trepidation. The whole area reeked of crime and death, and the stench was so great that he almost would have rather faced a Marlboro and its Bad Breath. Almost.

  "(Hey, what're ya afraid of, Zell!? No one here is capable of harming the guy who whopped the Sorceresses! Get a grip, man!)"

  The alley he turned into was surrounded by tall buildings which marked the financial quarters of Deling City, yet were scrawled with graffiti. These buildings all had five metre tall walls that kept out any would-be-intruders and all doors that led past the walls into the luxurious compounds beyond were made of thick reinforced steel that even Irvine would have a hard time denting with his bullets.

  He was supposed to meet a secret contact here who reportedly had information regarding a plot to shatter the armistice between Galbadia and Esthar. Needlessly spoken, a war between the two giant nations would be disastrous, but Galbadia was in the hands of capable Supreme General Nikolai and Esthar in Laguna's. Zell shrugged off his gut feeling and strode into a grimy room which read J'Z in a broken neon signboard above the rotting wooden door.

  The interior was vastly different, consisting of a posh bar where several well-dressed men sat. Dressed in a trenchcoat against the fog outside, Zell sat down bemusedly and ordered a flute of champagne. As he waited for his drink, he realized that it was probably an executive club hidden in the shadows of the slums to prevent Deling city police from stumbling upon it. Pornography was vigorously persecuted in Deling, and from the looks of the stairwell hidden in a corner and the multitude of scantily clad girls that waited in a corner, Zell had second thoughts about this mission.

  "(Bet they don't even have good hotdogs here.)"

  Shifting in his chair rather uncomfortably, he was on the verge of getting out when a man covered with a large coat turned to him.

  "Mr. Dincht?"

  Relieved, Zell stood up and offered his hand, and immediately found five men all in black surrounding him. Even as his mind screamed danger, every single patron in the bar drew some manner of weapon and faced him. The scantily clad prostitutes suddenly looked a lot less inviting as they unsheathed daggers from beneath the tables.

   "Frickin' hell."

  Their leader, presumably the man who spoke to him, took off his coat, revealing a ninja outfit. "We do not like SeeD. Prepare to be exterminated, Mr. Dincht."

  Zell moved backwards and bumped up against the table, silently cursing for ending up in such a strait. He tried to call upon Ifrit, but the area had a magic shield on it. _Damn it; Guess I'll have to use Junctions only. Silently grumbling about his opponents' lack of conversation, he tried to draw their attention away from him by chucking his glass across the room. "Hey, do you want to clean that up? Oh, okay, guess not."_

So saying, while the men neared him, he slid a hundred Haste spells into the Junction slot for Speed, and another hundred Ultima spells to his strength. Instantly, a power coursed through him, and he saw the world through enhanced reflexes. This would not be easy, and they outnumbered him by more than ten men.

  Even so, the first few men lunged at him, and Zell somersaulted behind a table and used it to block a hail of 9mm bullets that peppered the wood. He propped the table upright, and kicked it forwards, driving the wind out of two gunmen and sending them down to the floor. Even as several others dashed towards him with lethal blades and other ninja implements, Zell made a hasty exit out of the bar, into the filthy alley which, despite all its faults, did not have a magic suppressor field.

  The two fools who followed him were soon blasted into the air by Ifrit while Zell prepared several magic spells. Adding to his formidable might, two Firaga spells ensured that another three men went down. He kicked off against a wall, executing a textbook flying kick into a nearby ninja. So intent was he, that he failed to notice the shimmer of curative and revival magics as they sparkled into existence.

  Zell grabbed one of his opponents and knocked him out cold with a Booya even as another fell to his Mach Kick. Bounding towards another, he whipped around and felled him with a solid punch to the jaw, his trenchcoat whipping him in the face for good measure. The bullet-proof material was guaranteed to leave a lasting impression, and he used that coat to shield himself from another hail of bullets that ripped through the cloth in his place.

  Gathering enough energy, he leapt skywards and sent pure magics into the Ehrgeiz gloves that he wore before slamming them full-force into the ground, sending out a shockwave that felled many close enough to him. Whirling around even before the Meteor Barret was complete; he was just about to slam his fist into a skull when several hundred thousand volts of energy coursed through him. 

  "Gaahh!"

  Two ninjas strode out, simultaneously having cast twin Thundagas at Zell, now watching as another four more took turns pouring the magics into him. Zell's mind was screaming again, but this time, he felt a slight tinge of fear as he realized that the ninjas were using magic. Paramagic was only used by a select few G-soldiers, Esthar soldiers and SeeDs with GFs. That these people were using magic meant that they were some form of military.

  His vision wavering, Zell slumped to the ground under the terrible onslaught of lightning, and he just managed to see a pair of Galbadian military issue boots striding into view before his soul succumbed to the darkness that felt rather warm and soothing, from the cold, rainy street he was in.

**********

**Commander's Office**

  Squall stood in front of the fifteen SeeD that had passed the Examinations. One part of his office that he particularly enjoyed was the fact that he could get a breathtaking view of whatever landscape Garden was above from the massive bay windows set into the wall. 

  Another fact was that the cadets had to pass through the High Command and be thoroughly intimidated by SeeD before they got to him.

  He gave them a salute; they responded in kind. That was Garden doctrine, always about respect and total obedience, more so than any other school in the world, save perhaps certain military academies. Garden was not unknown to the average person, even if only as an institution with the capability to fight and vanquish Sorceresses.

  Or mercenaries loyal to money.

  Squall had gotten a lot of that lately, but he refused to let it bother him in his trademark Squall style. Resting his gaze which would have matched Shiva's for the cold, indomitable look within it on each of the students, he finally instructed them to enter parade rest stance. His command was followed by the sound of fifteen pairs of feet moving as one, and their hands shifting to their back, all together in one fluid movement. Quistis, standing beside him, remained quiet but Squall could sense, rather than see, a smile forming on her lips.

  Such simplistic terms tired him, yet there was no changing that. What they could do, however, was to continue serving as best they could. "All fifteen of you have proven yourselves worthy to be a part of SeeD, and I congratulate you for that."

  There was a visible relaxation in their manner, but Squall was not to let them off the hook so easily. "However, your success in future missions will also determine your aptitude as a SeeD. A perfect score here means nothing if you do not survive the first mission," said he, placing an emphasis on the word 'survive'. Following up, he took out a thick folder and rifled through it.

  "Here are your examination results. Your salary will be given out based upon your aptitude and your level, which of course you can improve on by taking more tests, although it remains to be seen if you pass or fail them." The tension in the room heightened as every cadet there waited for his or her result, their hearts in their throats. Even though they had passed the first hurdle, students with too low a SeeD level faced the risk of running the gauntlet once more.

  "Squad A, captain, Mikhail Kawaii, your results. Acceptable conduct, and admirable devotion to your duty has earned you the passing rank of SeeD level 7. Very well done."

  And so he went on, reciting names according to their Squads. For some reason, Squad B went unannounced until all of the cadets had left, now SeeD. Squall saw the consternation on their faces, each of them wondering whether this delay bode well or ill.

  At length, he nodded at Quistis and turned to them. 

  "Squad B, your lives were nearly sacrificed for the greater good of SeeD. You were prepared to stay there in order that others may evacuate. Such devotion is admirable and much needed in this line of duty, especially as a SeeD. I am proud to present each of you with your scores, and a SeeD rank of 13, higher than any other cadet who has succeeded in the history of SeeD, and with good reason as you all have proven yourselves more than worthy of the SeeD emblems. A job well done."

  The team leader whooped and leapt in the air, all restraint gone. His colleagues grinned to each and gave a round of high-fives to each other. Quistis smiled, and Squall nodded curtly.

  "You are dismissed, and your room numbers are listed on the top of your results, along with your ID. SeeD will expect much from you, and your first mission will be given to you tomorrow."

  Watching the trio exit, Squall returned to his seat, and felt Quistis' arm on his shoulder. "They certainly have potential. Very much potential."

  "I know. I am planning to assign them to the Operations Team, and they shall be given jobs of the same calibre as higher level SeeDs."

  Quistis looked out of the corner of her eyes at Squall. "You do not think it slightly hasty?"

  Squall's eyes were locked on the door as he replied.

  "Nothing is too hasty now. We must assemble our forces before the witches rise again. I am interested in a certain characteristic that the quiet boy displays, that one which he lapsed into after being cornered by those monsters."

  "Very interested indeed."

**********

A/N: Thank you to Etherealist and Karla3!!! You really made my day, and now I feel that this thing is worth continuing after all! Thank you very much, hope you love this one!


	6. announcement

**Important **

****

I shall have to leave the country, and will not update for sometime. I will only come back in several days, and due to this, please forgive me if I do not update.

To Karla3: Thank you oh so much! I really appreciate your help to me, and I will be grateful to you even if there are no reviews! What you did really means a lot to me, and I hope you continue enjoying this fic.

Gotta go now, and I will try to post up another chapter if I go. If not, then ia m sorry.

Cheers.


	7. Rage

**_I do not own dothack. Bandai does. I do not own Squaresoft's RPGs for that matter. Heck, I own nothing, just this fic. Oh, and my OCs I suppose. _**

****

****

OMG, imagine Zell beating people up in a trenchcoat! That is SO COOL!

**Rage**

****

_'Guess I never told ya, Leonhart. My parents, I knew them. They were killed by SeeDs, and that was probably why I joined the SeeD, maybe, I don't know. Guess I just wanted revenge. Now-Squall-all ya guys-I don't have any time left in this world-and I-just want to-say-thanks to you guys-for all of the time-we had together.'_

-Seifer Almasy, _Requiem_

**********

**Unknown Bar, Somewhere in Deling City**

  Zell awoke to find himself bound to the wall, his body aching from the thunder attacks. The area he was held captive in looked more like a military installation rather than the bar it suggested by having a countertop and spirits for sale in better days. It was generally clean, and well-kept.

  "So, Mr. Dincht, you have awoken. I trust the lodgings are suitable?"

  Zell raised his line of sight, and saw General Adam Caraway, one of the Supreme Generals that ruled Galbadia. Ever since he had seen Squall, the stuck-up general had blamed the commander for his sister's actions, and the last time Zell saw him was when he had given him a Booya.

  "Caraway. What the frickin' hell d'you want?"

  While he spoke, his mind was busy, having realized that the ninjas had neglected to draw all of his magics from him. It was not long before Adam answered, his voice full of hatred. "Hand this poison to the Commander in his food, and we shall promise not to harm your family."

  _What the fuck?_

Zell strained uselessly against the bonds that held him, putting on a show while his mind slid magic into the Elemental Defense Slots that having GFs gave him. In truth, however, he feared for his mother, and tried to draw Caraway's attention to him.

  "Get lost, ya big jerk. Touch my mom, and you're gonna pay big-time!"

  Adam sneered. He swept his arm around, and several dozen G-soldiers emerged. Zell noted that each of them bore the distinct insignia of a sword rising from ebony flames, and carried not just their Primary Sabres, but many other weapons as well. The helmets that adorned their skulls were highly advanced, with several Estharian techs mounted into the visors.

  "Mr. Dincht, I am certain you have noticed that you…are in no position whatsoever to make demands of me."

  Zell grit his teeth and focused, trying to bring several magic spells into being, but his mind was stunned from the aftershocks of the lightning and he could not focus properly. "No storm, no flames, are gonna stop me from taking you down, Caraway. I know you aren't even with the Galbadian military anymore, and I wonder what they would think if I told them of your current activities."

  "I fear them not. I fear no-one, not with the Sorceress at my side."

  Zell smirked slightly. "Then where is she now? Isn't she always by your side? She cares not for you, Caraway. Admit it; you're nothing but a deluded fool."

  "Never! She cares! She cares more than-more than you would EVER KNOW!" Raising his left arm, he slammed it forwards, muttering a spell under his breath. Zell closed his eyes and prayed. If this was a Firaga or a Thundaga, Caraway was finished. If not, his body would not be able to withstand another barrage of spells.

  As luck would have it, Caraway called upon ethereal plumes of fire from the magical realm and sent them rushing towards Zell, expecting it to devour him. Instead, the magics were absorbed into Zell's bruised body, instantly healing the battered form and granting unto him immense strength. Zell sneered at the shocked general, and using his newfound Fire power, tore himself free of the restraints that bound him so.

**********
    
    _I'll be there by your side_
    
    _In the land of twilight_
    
    _In your dream I will go_
    
    _Till we find the sunrise_
    
    _You are lost in nightmare_
    
    _Deep in blue illusion_
    
    _One more kiss to wake you up_
    
    _Come be mine, you are mine_
    
    _I will be there__ seekin' for liminality_
    
    _No destinations to see, I wander_
    
    _In quiet places so dark as eternity_
    
    _I'm crying calling your name_
    
    _I'm searching for you_
    
    _Dreaming in the land of twilight_
    
    _We are in the land of twilight_
    
    _Deep in blue eternity_
    
    _Search for Liminality_
    
    -.hack//Liminality, See-Saw
    
    **********
    
    **Dormitory, Main Floor, B-Garden**
    
    _  You shall not remember this encounter, as per our agreements._
    
    _  "Indeed. I wish to inquire though, that how will this benefit you?"_
    
      _I am you; as you are me. We cannot be separated without dying. In protecting you, I have my own existence. Farewell, until we meet again._
    
    _  Zanarkand slowly opened his eyes, and then gazed at the digital clock on his Garden console personal computer unit. Five-forty five in the morn. He grumbled, but was too excited to get back to sleep. Today was the day where he would get his first mission, and from there on, he was far too excited to even think about anything else, although anyone looking at his outer visage would not guess any part of his thoughts. His room was neat and tidy, with several books resting on his desk along with the PCUs that every SeeD cadet or SeeD had. Each PCU was capable of receiving mail, surfing the Network, playing select games, and communicating via AV links._
    
      He stood up and yawned leisurely, before heading to the small bathroom that came with his room. The water was warm and soothing, and he took off his glasses before laving his face with the relaxing water. His glasses were the only way he was able to see properly, having an extremely high short-sightedness level, and that came with several disadvantages as well.
    
      There was once, not too long ago when he was sparring, his glasses were knocked off, allowing his opponent to enter his defensive radius and strike him down. That incident burned determination into his heart everyday, and he vowed to never be taken off guard, even without his glasses. Slicking his centre-parted blue hair back with liberal amounts of hair gel, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower.
    
      Reaching for the doorknob, he recoiled in sudden shock as someone tapped on it just before he touched the knob. 
    
      "(What the hell!?) Who's there!?"
    
      A timid voice replied to his question, one that he verified by looking through the eyehole of his door. "It's-it's me, Anzu."
    
      "(Now, what could bring her here at this ungodly hour?) Erm…what do you need?"
    
      "I guess I just-wanna talk to someone…please?"
    
      Zanarkand could not help but smile broadly as he opened the door and let her in. Once in however, she averted her eyes and blushed crimson. 
    
      "What are-!!!!!!!!"
    
      In his opening of the door, Zanarkand had forgotten to put his shirt on and stood before Anzu clad only in a towel around his waist. Anzu giggled slightly, and grinned at him. "It's alright, well, at least only the top half of your body is showing!" Zanarkand turned a rather interesting shade of red and turned to go back into the bathroom. A shocked gasp from Anzu however, brought him to a halt. It was only after a while that he realized he bore several dozen deep scars across his back, courtesy of his not-so-kind uncle.
    
      "I see you've noticed my childhood scars."
    
      Anzu walked over, horrified at the wounds. "Are they-did-who did that!?"
    
      Zanarkand smiled grimly. "My old uncle. He hated me real bad."
    
      Anzu timidly ran her finger down one of his scars. "Oh my Hyne….it's so awful…. I'm sorry for barging in all like that and-"
    
      Zanarkand cut her off by seating her on his bed, gently but firmly. "Anzu….you said that you wanted to chat? Well, spill the beans! I'm here!" said he, intentionally avoiding the subject of his wounds. It was painful, even now.
    
      "Okay…..I guess I just wanna say…well, I thought it'd be nice if I became a pilot!" 
    
      _She came over at this hour just to say that???_
    
      "Er, very nice here. Don't let me stand in your way!" said he, plastering on an exceedingly fake (yes, he knew it looked fake) smile on his face.
    
      Anzu apparently, did not.
    
      "Oh really!? Well, I thought I'd just share this with you, and well, do you think that I would make a good pilot!?"
    
      _Oh my. Here we go…_
    
    **********
    
    A/N: Okay……well, I didn't really feel like writing the last bit……my grandma just departed. Anyway, the next part will be where we see them get into the grit of a SeeD mission. Hehe.


End file.
